User talk:Rappy 4187
Main page notice FYI, that notice is not vandalism. I'm not sure why you would think it was, it's quite clear if you look at the actual communitiy's forum that we have moved a long time ago? The patch notes here are outdated etc, important information on the games is not here. It's at the new (not even new at this point) location, and people need to be aware of that. 21:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :When a wikia community leaves Wikia, their former site stays in case other users wish to work on it. Any links to the 'fork' is considered vandalism/spam as it's meant to draw users away from the site. Per our forking guidelines: :*Do not link to your new wiki on the main page of the Wikia version. It's OK to link your site within a blog post or other discussion (which has already been done), but that can't be a permanent notice. :*Make sure that any messaging in blogs or other discussions clearly says that people have a choice to move with you or to stay. :*Do not post to users' talk pages with messages about the fork. We look on this just as you would have if someone came here in the past, and started leaving mass messages about their site on talk pages. :*Do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site, or otherwise damage the content. The wikia should be left intact and available for any future editors to use. :*Do not use the wiki to promote your new fork. This includes templates, notices or URLs on pages other than the announcement. :As such, it was reverted and the user blocked. I have not blocked your IP yet in case you wish to reply here. Please do not add these notices back or I will be forced to block you as well. Rappy 22:57, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think you're reading it right. There wasn't a fork, there are not two communities. This is an extremely small, insular community who unanimously moved from one location to another. There isn't anybody, a single person, arguing that they personally wish to continue editing on the wikia. The only people who do so are those few who wandered in from Google and don't realize where the current one is, because the notice keeps getting removed. ::Here, let me give an example: Say I moved house. I tell my friends my new address, and send the post office the info where to forward my mail. You (who don't even know me) run and tell my friends, "No!! It's still totally fine to visit this abandoned lot!" and then throw away my change-of-address forms. Do you see what I'm getting at? We moved. We don't live here anymore. We haven't lived here for over three years. Do you understand now? 02:10, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :::The contributors have moved on yes. A better analogy would be that you were renting a house and moved out, but now you are wanting to put signs in the yard saying you no longer live there. Rappy 05:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Unless you want to rent it, don't expect there to be anybody else coming along to do so. Would you like to personally do research on a 14-year old Game Boy series that sold so few units the main artist didn't even get royalties from it? Would you like to be the one who scours Japanese auction sites for used copies of the games, the players guides, the monthly magazines that held advertisements somewhere in the middle of their 700+ pages, so that we might know more about the series? Would you like to be the one who picks through every line of code in the game ROMs looking for calculations of the mechanics, decompresses graphics data searching for potential unused images, extracts, translates, and reinserts all of the text so that a few more people may enjoy the games over a decade after they stopped being relevant? ::::Because the people who have done those things, and who continue to do those things, are the content-makers, the contributors, the community, and those people have all left. But, I guess you're more concerned with the stragglers who wander in every few months after clicking an outdated link to correct grammar on a long-abandoned wiki. 12:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC)